The Angel and The Hero
by Sonamyluver718
Summary: Amy is a poor girl who's been on dates with tons of wealthy men. Sonic's a new hero with tons of fangirl dates. What'll happen when they go on a date with each other? Sonamy! My first fic with songs.


All Characters belong to Sega except Ashley, Mary, Sasha, Melanie, and Jared.

**The Angel and The Hero**

Ch.1 First Impression

Amy's POV

_What is love? Is it a blessing? Or a curse? I wouldn't know. For me love is a dream. Or will it become a reality?_

I walk down the stairs in my small pink dress that I had just made myself. Our small house seems to be getting smaller every day.

You see my family is very poor. Well ever since my dad left to join the army, we were. My sister works three jobs and my mom works two jobs. Me, myself, only has one job since I'm still in school.

I'm only sixteen. My sister, Mary, is nineteen. She can't attend college because we can't afford it. She hopes to attend one day though. She wants to become a doctor.

I walk into the kitchen and see my mother staring at the radio.

"Yes, may we say Mobius is very grateful to its savior. Without him, our world would be under rule of Robotnik ," the radio said. I rolled my eyes.

Without _him_? What about our army? They're the ones doing all the real work around here.

My mom looked at me. "There's my gorgeous girl," she said opening her arms for a hug. I hugged her.

I was known as the most prettiest girl in all of Mobius, but I never feel like it. There are a lot of girls prettier than me. Just because my fur is a unique color of pink and my eyes are the jade green that no one else has doesn't mean anything.

My fur is a light pale pink and my eyes are a dark green color. My quills fall down to my waist and I have a little bang that goes off on the side and cover's a part of my forehead and I little of my eye. My mom says that it creates the shy look, but I just put it there when I did my hair one day out of boredom.

My mom on the other hand was a hot pink hedgehog with dark blue eyes. Her curly quills fall down to her shoulders.

I pulled away from my mom to see her doing her grin. I looked at her disapprovingly. "No mom," I said.

When she got her grin on, that meant that she was going to try and set me up with another guy. She always puts me on dates with wealthy men, hoping that I'll marry him and get his money. I rejected all the ones I met.

"Amy, give this one a chance. I mean he saved the world," she persuaded. I shook my head.

"Sure he saved the world and is probably letting all the glory going to his head."

"No, I _heard_ that he's a nice guy."

"Yea, you _heard_."

"Amy, you're sixteen now. It's time to settle down."

"Why settle down when I've barely lived my life? Mom, I don't want to meet this guy. He's probably just like all the others."

"The others were all sweet, loyal, kind-"

"Around you they were. When we were alone, they treated me like dirt. I just don't want to go through that again." I hoped my mom understood. She looked at me for a minute before rushing over to the phone and dialing numbers.

I shook my head. She never listened to me.

(Two months later.)

Mary fixes my quills. I'm in a light pink dress that falls down a little over my knees. I'm wearing light pink ballerina flats. My quills are straightened and they look like hair. Mary put light pink eye shadow, pink lemonade lip gloss, and light pink blush on me. She now sprays a cotton candy spritz around me.

Mary is a flamingo pink hedgehog with green eyes. Her wavy quills fall to the small of her back. She has a boyfriend who my mom isn't very fond of because he isn't filthy rich, but he's a nice guy.

"Do you think this guy is gonna be worth it," I asked her. She shrugged.

"All I know is that he better not treat you like you're a piece a trash and that he better notice the strong sweet beautiful hedgehog that you are," she said smiling. I smiled back.

"You really think I'm beautiful?"

"Amy everyone thinks your beautiful, you're the only one who doesn't think so." I blushed.

"Well, I'm not very self-conscious," I said. I heard a knock at the front door. My sister smiled at me before going out the room.

I heard voices and footsteps. I wonder how my mom even got in contact with these people.

"Amy," I hear my mom call, "There's someone I want you to meet!"

I took a deep breath and walked out of my room to the stairs. I walked down the stairs quietly and stepped into the living room.

The first thing I saw was a blue hedgehog with the lightest green eyes I'd ever seen. His muzzle was a tan color as were his arms. White gloves were on his hands. His quills stuck off the back of his head. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and blue high-tops. His eyes were looking away from me. He actually looked kind of bored.

My mom walked up to me. "This is my daughter Amy," she said putting her hand on my shoulder. I felt like I was on display. I noticed two mobians in front of the hedgehog.

One was a tall muscular bear that I guess was his body guard. The other was a light blue hedgehog that had the same light green eyes as the boy except a little darker. She was wearing a business dress. She smiled at me.

"Hello Amy. My name is Sasha. I'm his mom," she said outstretching her hand to me. I shook it. I looked over at him again, but he still wasn't looking at me. His eyes flicked about the room until they landed on me. He didn't smile though, his eyes just stayed on me for a minute before flicking off into a different direction.

We stood in the awkward silence. I looked at Mary with a "What's up with him" look. She shrugged. "Amy right," I heard a deep soft voice say.

I looked back at the boy who was staring straight at me. I nodded. He smiled cockily. He stepped out between his mom and body guard up to me and held out his hand.

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog," he said as I shook his hand.

"I'm Amy Rose," I said pulling my hand away, fore he was still holding my hand after I shook his. He was still smiling cockily at me.

"Well, you guys go out for a walk and get to know each other," my mom said before pushing me toward the door. Sasha did the same to Sonic.

"Yes. Ashley's right. You guys should go take a walk over to that fancy restaurant," she piped in. Sonic opened the door and motioned for me to go first. I went out the door and Sonic followed me, closing the door behind him. He walked next to me.

I looked at him. "Um, I can't afford that restaurant," I said. He looked at me and I found myself lost in his light green eyes.

"Don't worry about it, I got it," he said.

"I can't take your money."

"Amy, let me treat you to dinner, please," he said walking in front of me and taking my hand. I looked up at him. His eyes were full of sincerity. His face was so close. I could feel his breath on my face. I nodded slowly. He smiled and went back to his place beside me. He let go of my hand.

I looked back over at him. He was smiling cockily. I rolled my eyes. "I saw that," he said.

"What's with the smile superstar?"

"Can't a guy smile?"

"Sure, but it's just. Never mind."

"What were you going to say?"

"You just have so much confidence. No wonder you're a hero."

"Is that what people think of me?"

"You don't think of yourself as that?"

"No, I think I'm a prankster," he smiled even bigger. I shoved him playfully.

"You're annoying."

"And you're beautiful," he said, looking over at me. His cocky grin was gone and he looked dead serious.

"So, where are you from?"

"Station Square."

"Oh. It must be nice there."

"I guess. There's just too much city life. There's barely any trees or open spaces."

"You mean like parks?"

"Yea, most of them got demolished for the makings of more buildings."

"Oh. So I guess you like it here. There's lots of trees, little business, and tons of meadows and lakes."

"There are meadows and lakes?"

"Well yea. Maybe you haven't been here long enough to see them. By the way, when did you get here."

"A few hours ago."

"Are you serious. I mean you're so-"

"Awake. I napped the whole plane ride."

"Lazy hedgehog."

"Well I didn't want to make a bad impression."

"You didn't do too bad."

"Thanks. So, you into music?"

"Yea, I, uh, write songs sort of."

"Really?"

"Yea, but they're not any good."

"Maybe one day we can debate that," he said smiling at me. We reached the restaurant and it was half empty. We got seated in a booth near a window. It was just starting to get dark outside. I sat across from him.

A waitress came up and took our orders. Sonic ordered a club sandwich (A/N: Ha no chili dogs!) and I got a rack of baby back ribs. Once the waitress left Sonic leaned his head on his hand. He was staring at me. I knew what was coming.

"Hey, I'm not one of those salad eating chicks," I joked. Sonic chuckled.

"That's good. Finally a girl who eats meat," he said smiling. I smiled back.

"So, do you write? I mean songs, stories, poetry."

"Sometimes, but its kinda rare."

"Oh. You like life in the fast lane?"

"Oh yea. Eggman was just for fun."

"Eggman? You mean Robotnik?"

"Robuttnik is more like it." I giggled.

"You stopped him for fun?"

"Part of it was for fun. I just didn't want to see our world get taken over by an idiot like him."

"Oh," I said before looking down.

He was so honest and it was easy to talk to him. What's this feeling in the pit of my stomach? It can't be hunger. If not than what?

Our food arrived. Sonic and I ate. He kept laughing at the way I tore down the ribs and I kept laughing because he kept getting food on his cheek.

Sonic walked me home in silence. He had paid for me even though I insisted that I could pay for myself. He kept telling me not to worry about it. I just didn't want to take advantage of him.

I was kind of sad when we reached my house. I didn't want him to go. I mean, would I see him again?

Sonic knocked on the door and my mom let us in. "So, when are you available next," my mom asked Sonic. He shrugged.

"How about next Saturday," his mom said. My mom shook her head.

"Amy works on Saturday. What about Wednesday?"

"Sonic has football practice." I could've sworn I saw Sonic shoot a glare at her.

"What about Sunday," I piped in. Both of them nodded smiling. Sonic left the room and went out the door. I followed him. When I got outside, he was gone. He was right in front of me a few minutes ago.

"Ugh boys. What are you gonna do," I heard Sasha say. I felt sad. Did he not like me? I thought we made a good first impression on each other.

Ch.2 A Normal Teenager

Sonic's POV

I kept running all the way back to the hotel. I went up to our room and went into "my room". I called Tails on my cellphone.

"Hey Sonic. How'd the date go," he said when he answered.

"Surprisingly good. The girl was beautiful and she was real. She treated me like a real person unlike all those fan girls."

"That's great, Sonic!"

"Yea. So, I haven't been home for a day. Have you asked Cream out yet?"

"Yes, and she said yes!"

"Told ya she was into you."

"You did. Hey, when are you coming back home?"

"I'm not sure," I said before hearing footsteps in the room. "Got to go Tails. Talk to you soon," I said before hanging up. I walked out of my room and saw my mom glaring at me.

"What," I asked.

"How dare you run out on this girl? You do this with every single one of them," she yelled.

"So? What's the big deal? I'm tired of going on dates. I want to hang out with my friends and live like a normal teenager."

"You're not normal Sonic. You have super speed and you have strength."

"So does Shadow, but you don't see him going around on dates." My mom hated it when I mentioned my twin brother. His name is Shadow. He's a red and black hedgehog with bright crimson eyes.

He lives with my dad and we don't talk much. My mom thinks he's a disgrace.

"He didn't save the world Sonic. You stopped and you are getting praised for that."

"I don't like all the attention from girls who only see me as a hero, and not a regular mobian like themselves."

"Didn't Amy treat you like that?"

"Yes."

"Then get to know her. See what'll happen," she said before walking away.

I figured that I could see what will happen between us. As long as she treated me like a normal teenager, I was cool.

Ch.3 Love at First Song?

Amy's POV

It's Sunday and I'm in my small room. I haven't talked to Sonic since he left. I don't know what time he's coming, but my mom said that he was going to take me somewhere fancy. I really didn't want to do anything fancy.

Mary did my hair and makeup again so I looked the same as the last time I saw him. I wore a long pink and white shirt that had a heart with wings on it, and white jean leggings with white ballerina flats.

I was going through my songs. I was going to show him one of them. I picked the one that was my favorite. It was the one that I wrote when my dad had left. I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Amy, Sonic's here," my mom said through the door. I got up, putting the song in my pocket. I ran downstairs and slipped. Sonic caught me. He held my arms, steadying me. He smiled cockily at me.

"Someone's clumsy today," he joked. I smiled. He walked out the house with me. "So, where are we going today," I asked.

"Get on my back," he said bending down. I looked at him, confused. He didn't wait for me to say anything. He slung me on his back and started running.

All I felt at first was wind on my face. The town passed me by in blurs. How could he go this fast? It was impossible.

"Sonic, how are you doing this," I asked over the wind.

"I'm running. I have super speed," he said.

Super speed? Wow.

He stopped. I looked around to see that he had taken me to a meadow. I'd never seen this one before. There were flowers of all different species and shapes. There was a lake with a waterfall. And there were apple blossom trees. It was beautiful.

Sonic let me down off his back. He smiled thoughtfully at me. "Do you like it," he asked. I nodded.

"Everything is so beautiful." I smiled at him.

I then remembered what I wanted to show him. "Sonic, remember when you said that you would debate how good my songs were," I asked. He nodded. I took the song out of my pocket and handed it to him. "Fly Away," he read. He smiled, looking up from the paper at me.

"I think I would get a better understanding if you sing it," he said.

"What? I mean I can't sing," I panicked. He put his hand over my mouth. "Just try," he said.

"I'm gonna need music though," I said from under his hand. He took his hand away from my mouth and took my hand. He led me to the back of the meadow where there was a piano, a guitar, and a drum set.

"How," I started to ask.

"I was bored one day and this is where I was hoping you would show me one of your songs," he said, cutting me off. He led me to the bench on the piano. I sat down and he sat down next to me.

He started playing the melody. "Sing," he whispered to me.

"**Got to fly away**

**Got to fly away**

**Since I was a little girl I knew what I wanted**

**One day I would see the world and make my mark on it**

**Put in time, sacrificed never thought of thinking twice**

**Since I was a little girl I dreamed**

**Now I'm standing with you in this terminal**

**With a ticket so far from your love**

**Can I have one more kiss, one more touch**

**I just can't get enough of you**

**But I'm in a rush I got to fly away**

**Planes waiting up for me right at gate twenty-three**

**There's a doorway to my dreams**

**I could go or I could stay**

**Should I change my life or miss my flight?**

**My alarm clock in the morning said you got to go now**

**The breakfast you were calling and my heart just broke down**

**Cause tomorrow we will be waking up separately**

**Wish I never heard that clock ring**

**See I don't want to win if my hearts got to lose**

**(Don't want to win, don't want to lose)**

**So how in the world do I choose?**

**I just need one more kiss, one more touch**

**I just can't get enough of you**

**But I'm in a rush I got to fly away (fly away)**

**Planes waiting up for me right at gate twenty-three**

**There's a doorway to my dreams**

**I could go or I could stay**

**Should I change my life or miss my flight?**

**(Change my life or miss my flight?)**

**How can you messure the promise of love**

**When it's weighing against a chance that comes once**

**How can I leave when I know he's the one**

**When the dust settles he might not be here**

**And I'm standing with you in this terminal**

**Crying my eyes out in tears**

**I just need one more kiss, one more touch**

**I just can't get enough of you**

**But I'm in a rush I got to fly away (fly away)**

**Planes waiting up for me right at gate twenty-three**

**(Planes waiting up for me at gate twenty-three)**

**There's a doorway to my dreams**

**I could go or I could stay**

**Should I change my life or miss my flight?**

**(Should I change my life or miss my flight?)**

**Should I change my life or miss my flight?**

**What do I do? (change my life or miss my flight?)**

**Fly away, MmmMmm**

**Got to fly away**

**I got to fly away"**

I took a deep breath afterwards. Sonic stared at me with a big smile on his face. "Nice song and a nice voice to go with it," he said. I blushed.

"You really liked it?"

"Of course. It was beautiful. When did you write this?"

"Three years ago when my dad left to go join the army. I thought about how he must've felt when he left my mom."

"Did he have a choice if he wanted to stay or leave?"

"No, but I think he would've had the question stuck in his head. If he wanted to change his life or miss his flight."

"What would you choose?"

"It depends on what I'm leaving for."

"Alright, say you were going off to Hollywood for a once in a lifetime chance to be a singer. What would you choose?"

"Change my life. See what it has in store for me. What about you, except you're going off to the military and won't return."

"Why won't I return?"

"You can't quit. You'll never see the people from your old life again and you'll spend the rest of your life as a soldier."

"Is that what happened to your dad," he asked. He had stopped smiling ever since I told him what I wrote this for. I felt tears building up in my eyes. I nodded my head slowly, looking deep into Sonic's light green eyes. I blinked and all the tears came out.

Sonic wiped them away gently, as if they were fragile pieces of glass. I tried to stop the tears, but they kept coming. Sonic pulled me into a tight hug. I cried into his shirt. My tears seeped through there and went onto his chest.

Sonic's hands went up and down my back softly, soothing me. "Sonic," I asked once the tears died down.

"Yea Ames," he replied.

"Ames?"

"Do you like that nickname?"

"Yes. Um Sonic, are you real?"

"What," he asked, pulling away from me so he could see my face.

"I mean, is this reality or a dream?"

"I'm pretty sure this is reality, although I do get what you're thinking."

"You do?"

"Yea, I mean after I stopped Eggman, I got all these calls. Before I met you, I was going on a date every day with fan girls who only liked me because I saved the world."

"Wow. My mom was always calling wealthy men for me, though none of them liked me. They only liked me because I was pretty and I didn't appreciate that."

"Why wealthy men?"

"Do you notice how small my house is or how bad I live?"

"I never looked."

"But, when I first saw you. Your eyes were darting around the room like you were looking for a bomb."

"I was thinking. Sure, I saw the way your house looked, but it didn't matter to me. The only thing that mattered to me was how your personality was."

"Really?"

"Yea. Sometimes people from the wealthiest families can be jerks-"

"Tell me about it."

"But, the middle class and maybe even the poorest families are the ones who know what life is worth. So, their personalities differ from the wealthy in the best way possible."

"Are you rich?"

"Now, but before that I was just a normal lazy, annoying, messy, funny, thoughtful hedgehog. Just like you're how strong, independent, sweet, thoughtful, smart, and beautiful."

"You really think I'm all those things? I mean, you don't think I'm just the poor girl who makes clothes for a living."

"No, you're not that. You're worth so much more than people take you for. You're an angel." He said the last part with a smile.

"And you're _my_ hero," I said smiling. His smile faded as his face got closer to mine. I pursed my lips and leaned in closer to him. Our lips met and I felt a spark.

I pulled back quickly touching my lip. Sonic looked confused as he touched his lips. "Did you feel it too," I asked. He nodded. I smiled at the thought of what the spark could've meant. "Are you sure I'm awake," I asked. He smiled and leaned back in closer to me. "We could always try again," he said his lips centimeters away from mine. "Yea, I would like that," I said before pressing my lips onto Sonic's. I felt more sparks but they didn't surprise me.

He pulled away first. I smiled at him. He smiled back at me. "C'mon I gotta get you home," he said, taking my hand pulling me up from the bench. He slung me on his back again and ran me home. Once we got there, he left me on the front porch.

"Next week," he asked. I nodded. He smiled at me before speeding off into the darkness. Usually its love at first sight, but for us its love at first song.

Ch.3 Mind of Danger

Amy's POV

It's been past two months since I last saw Sonic. Robotnik has been keeping him busy. I wonder if he's gonna stop him for good.

He's been sending me flowers, but it's not the same. I've been writing more songs and I want to show them to him.

I decide to go on a walk. I'm wearing blue jeans, a light purple t-shirt, and purple sneakers. I walk into my favorite park when I'm suddenly swiped off the ground.

A large metal claw is around me. I struggle to get out, but it's no use. The claw pulls me up to a giant robot. I get thrown into a cockpit and I land on a cold floor. I hear a chuckle.

I look up to see a fat man with skinny legs and arms, with a mustache. He has indigo glasses on his face. I back away from him.

"Now dearie, nothing to be afraid of," the man said.

"Who are you," I asked.

" Robotnik and you must be Amy."

"Ho- How do you know my name?"

"You're Sonic's girlfriend. My, you are a brat just like him."

"Sonic's not a brat! He's doing what's right!"

"Crushing my dreams is doing what's right? Your stupider than you look."

"What do you want from me?"

"From you, nothing. But, your boyfriend has something I want. Shadow, escort our friend to her cell."

I barely noticed the dark figure leaning against the wall in the corner. A black and red hedgehog with bright crimson eyes stepped out from the shadows. He looked a lot like Sonic, but scarier.

One second he was there and the next he wasn't. I felt something pull me up by my arms from behind me. He pushed me to walk, so I did. We went down a dark hallway. I looked around curiously. Robotnik wasn't much of a decorator.

"Um, excuse me, Shadow was it," I said.

"Shut-up and walk," his deep voice said. I obeyed and he led me to a small cell. He pushed me in, causing me to fall on the ground, and slid the bars back over. He turned away from me so that I only saw his back. He looked as if he was guarding the cell.

"What does Sonic have that Robotnik doesn't," I asked. He didn't answer. "Do you know Sonic," I asked.

"What do you think," he said, his deep voice cold.

"I don't know. Are you guys related?"

"Brothers."

"You're Sonic's brother?"

"Don't remind me."

"Why are you doing this? Why don't you join your brother?"

"My brother is an idiot and I have my own ambitions."

"Why do you hate him?"

"Our business."

"Are you older than him?"

"Yea."

"How many years?"

"We're twins. I'm older by a few minutes."

I heard a crash. Shadow was gone. Sonic. No, no, please no. I ran up to the bars. "Sonic," I screamed. I heard more noise. I backed up, fore the noise was coming toward me. Sonic came out through the way and hit his back on the bars. Shadow came out of the hole made in the wall. Sonic stood up and braced himself.

I snuck back to the shadows quietly. I watched Sonic and Shadow fight, trembling at some of the damage they did to each other. Sonic ran down the hall with Shadow close behind. I was breathing heavy. Everything looked so dangerous.

A robot came and broke the bars. It grabbed me with its claw and took me outside the giant robot. It dangled me off the edge. I screamed. "Amy," I heard Sonic scream. I looked over to see him covered in scars and bruises. He made a move to come near me, but Shadow punched into the side of a wall. Robotnik was soon next to me in a flying thing.

"Well, Sonic, looks like your girlfriend decided to join us," he said.

"You better not touch her," Sonic said, shaking from the pain.

"That depends. Give me the chaos emerald and she's all yours, but if you don't: she'll fall to her doom."

I started crying. This is bad. He was going to drop me anyway, I just know it. I looked at Sonic. He was holding a bright blue emerald and it was glowing.

"Give me Amy first," he said. Robotnik smirked.

"I know what game you're playing Sonic and it's not going to work. Give me the emerald and I'll give you Amy."

"No Amy, no emerald."

"Alright, bye Amy," Robotnik said before letting the robot drop me. I screamed. I felt arms around me. I looked and saw Sonic holding on to me. He positioned himself a certain way so that he was going to land on his feet while he was holding me bridal style.

We landed safely. Sonic was still shaking. He fell onto his knees. "Sonic, Sonic," I said kneeling down with him.

"Give me one good reason why you were up there," he said coldly.

"I was going on a walk and something grabbed me. It took me up to the robot and they locked me in a cell," I explained. He shook his head.

"Amy, we can't do this anymore."

"Why? Look, we can do this, we just-"

"No, he'll find out and he'll use you to get to me. I don't want you to get pulled into this. You see how bad I look. I don't want this to happen to you."

"Is this why you've been avoiding me?"

"Amy, you have to understand that it's for the best. Please understand."

"Fine, just let me-," I couldn't even finish my sentence before he sped away. He wants to protect me from the danger that follows him around, but I don't want him to stay away.

I came home to see my mom crying. "Mom what's wrong," I asked. She looked up and hugged me. "Amy, you're okay," she said.

"Yea mom I'm fine, but me and Sonic aren't together anymore," I said looking down. My mom rubbed my arm.

"It'll be okay, baby, he's just trying to protect you. You think he wanted to break up with you?"

"No."

"Exactly, he loves you and doesn't want to let anything happen to you which is why he had to go," my mom said. I knew she was thinking of my dad. I hugged her softly before going up to my room. I sat down at the piano and began to play.

"**You're the Wrong man for the job.**

**hmmm..hmmm**

**I Thought that you were the best part of me,**

**Baby I guess that we just believe what,**

**We wanna believe**

**I Thought I knew you so well , I couldn't tell**

**That this was sinking so deep,**

**I see it now,**

**I'm breathing now,**

**It's time for me...**

**For me..**

**To let it go**

**It was cool when it started but now the flame has gone**

**You´re The Wrong man for The Job,**

**My heart is breaking in pieces, but still I'm moving on,**

**You´re the wrong man for the job,**

**I can't believe it took me so long to realize,**

**Finally know what it feels like(You´re The wrong man For the Job)**

**I'm starting over but, I won't be afraid**

**I'm sorry to say,**

**You´re the Wrong man for the job.**

**Oh..oh**

**Sometimes I wish I could take back everything,**

**It be easier to never have known you,**

**I would spare myself so much pain,**

**Still I can't stop thinking ´bout,**

**What I'mma do without,**

**You on the lonely nights,**

**But now I know, what I gotta do,**

**I can't ever change you,**

**Letting it go tonight..**

**Hey**

**It was cool when it started but now the flame has gone**

**You´re The Wrong man for The Job,**

**My heart is breaking in pieces, but still I'm moving on,**

**You´re the wrong man for the job,**

**I can't believe it took me so long to realize,**

**Finally know what it feels like(You´re The wrong man For the Job)**

**I'm starting over but, I won't be afraid**

**I'm sorry to say,**

**You´re the Wrong man for the job,**

**I'm Looking for somebody to love me, the way I should be loved,**

**I need someone to do more for me, than you have ever done,**

**I love you but you're not the one...**

**It was cool when it started but now the flame has gone**

**You´re The Wrong man for The Job,**

**My heart is breaking in pieces, but still I'm moving on,**

**You´re the wrong man for the job,**

**I can't believe it took me so long to realize,**

**Finally know what it feels like(You´re The wrong man For the Job)**

**I'm starting over but, I won't be afraid**

**I'm sorry to say,**

**You´re the Wrong man for the job,**

**Heeyy, heyy**

**You´re the Wrong man for The Job (2x)**

**..the job.." **

I felt sad. That song wasn't true. He's the right man for the job. He just has a mind of danger.

Ch.4 Desire of the Heart

Amy's POV

(Two years later) I wipe away more tears from my face. Nothing goes right in my life ever. I look at Mary to see her crying with her boyfriend. There was an explosion in my dad's sector and my mom was visiting.

I walk away from the cemetery looking around at all the people who lost the people they love as well. I suddenly bumped into someone. "Oh I'm sorry," I said looking up at the person. I walk right past the person, bumping him in the shoulder. "Amy," he said, grabbing my arm.

"Leave me alone," I said, shrugging out of his grip.

"Amy, I'm sorry," he said before walking away, his light green eyes full of hurt. I wanted to run after him and hug him. I wanted him to comfort me.

He stopped Robotnik for good about a week ago, so he was in pretty bad shape. I followed him. He could barely even walk right.

"Sonic," I said softly, putting my hand on his shoulder. He turned around to look at me. "I thought you wanted me to leave you alone," he said, his voice shaky.

"Sonic, you're wounds-"

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

"Please let me help," I whispered. He stared at me for a few seconds before nodding. I took his hand and led him back to my house. We went up to my small room.

I got out my first aid kit and tended to Sonic's wounds, which he had tons of. He had torn muscles and everything.

"I guess stopping Robotnik wasn't easy," I said, putting stiches on Sonic's arm.

"No, I just couldn't force myself to stop my brother."

"He really is your brother?"

"Yes. Eggman had brainwashed him so when I got him back to normal he didn't know a thing."

"Oh. I'm glad that you stopped him. You really are a hero."

"Thanks. You really are an angel."

"What do you mean?"

"You hate me and yet you still care. Only angels give you love and care whether you're right or wrong."

"You weren't wrong Sonic. You were trying to protect me and I understand that. I know you didn't want to break up with me, but at the same time you had to."

"I still broke your heart and I'm sorry for that."

"It's okay. You're still my hero and always going to be my hero because I-" I paused not knowing if I should say it or not. I barely know Sonic, but at the same time I feel like I've known him my entire life.

"You what?"

"I _love_ you, Sonic. These whole two years, all I could think about was you. I wondered if you were okay, if you still thought about me, if you-" I was cut off by Sonic kissing me. I kissed him back, feeling the sparks again.

I pulled away first. "What was that for," I asked.

"My way of saying that I love you too," he said, smiling cockily.

"You're still annoying," I said pushing his shoulder playfully.

"Good, then that means I'm doing my job." I smiled at him. He smiled warmly back.

"Oh, I wrote something for you," he said pulling out a paper and getting up from the floor. He went over to the piano and motioned for me to come. I did and sat down on the bench next to him. "Angels," I said reading the top of his paper. He nodded and began playing.

"**I sit and wait, does an angel contemplate my fate**

**And do they know, the places where we go**

**When we're grey and old**

**'Cause I've been told**

**That salvation lets their wings unfold**

**So when I'm lying in my bed**

**Thoughts running through my head**

**And I feel that love is dead**

**I'm loving angels instead**

**And through it all**

**She offers me protection**

**A lot of love and affection**

**Whether I'm right or wrong**

**And down the waterfall**

**Wherever it may take me**

**I know that life won't break me**

**When I come to call**

**She won't forsake me**

**I'm loving angels instead**

**When I'm feeling weak**

**And my pain walks down a one way street**

**I look above**

**And I know I'll always be blessed with love**

**And as the feeling grows**

**She breathes flesh to my bones**

**And I feel that love is dead**

**I'm loving angels instead **

**And through it all**

**She offers me protection**

**A lot of love and affection**

**Whether I'm right or wrong**

**And down the waterfall**

**Wherever it may take me**

**I know that life won't break me**

**When I come to call**

**She won't forsake me**

**I'm loving angels instead**

**Yeah,**

**Ohhh, oh **

**And through it all**

**She offers me protection**

**A lot of love and affection**

**Whether I'm right or wrong**

**And down the waterfall**

**Wherever it may take me**

**I know that life won't break me**

**When I come to call**

**She won't forsake me**

**I'm loving angels instead**

**Oh,I'm loving angels instead**"

I smiled and blushed fore he had been looking at me the whole time. "Sonic, that was beautiful and your voice is amazing," I said.

"My voice isn't as beautiful as yours and the song doesn't match the beauty I see in you," he said. My smile grew.

"You're really poetic, you know that?"

"Not really, I get most of them from books."

"Sonic," I said punching him in the arm softly. He smiled and kissed me softly. We need each other. Our hearts are one and that's something neither of us can deny. We desire the other's heart, fore we are in a deep love that cannot be broken.

Ch.5 The Beginning of a New Chapter

Amy's POV

(A few months later) I'm backstage getting ready for my first gig. Sonic helped arrange this whole thing. He does way too much for me.

He took me to Station Square and I met all his friends who were very nice to me. Tails even recorded a demo of the first song I sang to Sonic. Now here I am, waiting for my chance to shine.

I'm wearing a sequined gold and silver dress that goes to my knees with silver leggings. I just made this dress a few days ago. My hair is curled in ringlets around my face and down my back. I'm wearing silver high heel shoes that Sonic bought for me. I also have a gold glittery flower barrette in my hair.

The stage manager comes up to me and pushes me out on stage without saying anything. I just stared out into the crowd, confused. I hear my music playing, but still no words come out my mouth. All I see is a thousand eyes staring at me. I finally meet Sonic's eyes. He's standing in the back staring at me. "Sing," he lips say. I look at him for a minute before running backstage. I see Sonic waiting for me.

"I can't do this," I said, walking up to him. He takes both my hands and looks deep into my eyes.

"Yes you can Amy."

"No, I mean I only feel comfortable when it's just you."

"Then look at me. Don't worry about nothing else. Just sing like you would sing with me. Act like no one else is there. It's just me and you," he said softly. I nod and he runs back out. I take a deep breath and walk back out on stage.

I look for Sonic again, and I find him. He smiles at me and I gain my confidence. All I see is him. I hear the music and I start.

"**There's a hero**

**If you look inside your heart**

**You don't have to be afraid**

**Of what you are**

**There's an answer**

**If you reach into your soul**

**And the sorrow that you know**

**Will melt away**

**And then a hero comes along**

**With the strength to carry on**

**And you cast your fears aside**

**And you know you can survive**

**So when you feel like hope is gone**

**Look inside you and be strong**

**And you'll finally see the truth**

**That a hero lies in you**

**It's a long road**

**And you face the world alone**

**No one reaches out a hand**

**For you to hold**

**You can find love**

**If you search within yourself**

**And the emptiness you felt**

**Will disappear**

**And then a hero comes along**

**With the strength to carry on**

**And you cast your fears aside**

**And you know you can survive**

**So when you feel like hope is gone**

**Look inside you and be strong**

**And you finally see the truth**

**That a hero lies in you**

**Oh ho, Lord knows**

**Dreams are hard to follow**

**But don't let anyone**

**Tear them away, hey yea**

**Hold on**

**There will be tomorrow**

**In time, you find the way, hey**

**Then a hero comes along**

**With the strength to carry on**

**And you cast your fears aside**

**And you know you can survive**

**So when you feel like hope is gone**

**Look inside you and be strong**

**And you finally see the truth**

**That a hero lies in you**

**That a hero lies in you**

**Mmm, that a hero lies in you**"

I heard people clapping, but my eyes were on Sonic. He was clapping too. I smiled at him before walking off the stage. I was so proud of myself.

Sonic was there when I reached backstage. I ran into his arms. He picked my feet off the ground. "You were amazing," he said.

"Well I was singing to you so I had to be amazing," I said smiling. He put me down and kissed me softly.

"Are you up for another surprise," he asked. I nodded, wondering what he was going to do now.

"Close your eyes," he said. I obeyed and I felt Sonic push me from my back, one hand on my back, the other on my arm. I kept walking until I felt the warm air of outside. "You can open your eyes now Ames," he said. I opened them and saw a flying board.

"Are you expecting me to get on that," I asked him. He nodded.

"Yea, it's an extreme board. Don't worry it's perfectly safe. I just thought I'd give you a tour of Mobius from a bird's eye view," he said. He sat on the board.

"Are you sure this is safe?"

"I won't let you fall Ames. C'mon, do you trust me," he said holding out his hand to me as the board got higher.

"Yes," I said taking his hand. He pulled me up onto the board and it started zooming up to sky. I held on to Sonic, but he stood up. I stood up next to him, holding on to his arm.

I was scared to death. We were so high. The board started going faster. I squeezed Sonic's arm. I looked down at all the mountains and small meadows and lakes. We were soon over the ice part of Mobius. Everything looked so beautiful. The board dipped. I covered my eyes. "Don't close your eyes," Sonic said, taking my hands away.

I looked at all the sights. "This is so beautiful. Almost like a whole new world," I said.

"That's where we'll be. A new world. We'll leave the old chapters behind and start a new one _together_," he said looking at me.

"You're confusing me, Mr. Poetic."

"What I'm trying to say is: Will you spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Sonic, we're-"

"Just kidding," he laughed. I punched him in the arm.

"You are so annoying!"

"That's my job, beautiful," he said before kissing me. The board glided on a lake.

Even though we weren't getting married, we were starting a new chapter. Together, forever and ever.

"And so the angel fell in love with the hero," I finished the story to the kids.

"Did they get married," Melanie asked.

"That's classified."

"C'mon mom, did they," Jared piped in. I laughed at my two silly children.

"Let's just say that they did start a new chapter together."

A knock went on the bedroom door. "Is story time over yet," a male voice said.

"Yes," the kids said in unison.

Sonic stepped in. We kissed both of the kids on their heads before saying goodnight and turning off the light.

"What story was it tonight Ames," he asked me.

"Ours," I said smiling.

"They never get tired of it do they?"

"Nope and they still can't figure out if they got married or not."

"Do they know that that story is about us?"

"Shh, they'll find out one day," I said wrapping my arms around his neck. His arms went around my waist.

"But until then it's our little secret."

"You bet it is. I Love you Ames."

"I Love you too Sonic," I said before he kissed me softly.

**Songs: Fly Away by JoJo, Wrong Man for the Job by JoJo, Angels by David Archuleta, and Hero by Mariah Carey**

**A/N: Awww. This was an old story i started back when school started, hoped you liked it! Please R&R!**


End file.
